A New Rider Book 1: Birth of a Rider Redux Hiatus
by Shadeslayer35
Summary: School, Friends, Parents. These are all things that Jason deals with on a daily basis. But then when he finds a dragon egg in his room he becomes a Rider overnight. But he isn't an average one. There is a secret that has been kept from him for 17 years.
1. Author

**Hey everyone I'm starting another story. As long as I get good reviews then this will hopefully become a trilogy. Wish me luck. I know that I put the first chapter up but I'm actually going to rewrite it so please hang on.  
**


	2. Jason

Chapter 1: Jason

My name is Jason Winters. My wild ride of a life began when I was 17. But before I get to the day that changed everything I'm going to start this tale about a week before hand. I was in 11th grade at the time…

"Jason put the book away and pay attention please!" I heard the Teacher call for the fifth time that day. Starting at the fact I was caught I marked my page in the latest Maximum Ride book and reluctantly set it down on the desk. Then looking up I tried to pay attention to the English lesson.

Once the class ended I met up with my friend Mike he was about 5' 10" he dressed in black a lot, his brown hair was perpetually messy. He and I had been friends for years now and I knew him well, such as the fact that he was about to go on another war path with DnD, Dungeons and Dragons, I sighed and decided to head him off early. "Not now pal I just got yelled at by my English teacher… again."

"What were you reading this time?"

I silently pulled out the book as I opened my locker without looking. "I was just getting to the good part to, one of the many climaxes in this series. I have detention with her next week in the morning."

"Ouch. So you going to be in the game this weekend?" He asked curious.

I sighed as I swapped my stuff out for the last class of the day which was Gym. "Are the other two going to be there?"

"Yeah they already said they'd be there."

"Fine I'll show, I have nothing planned anyway. And you need someone who's halfway sane to keep you all from killing yourselves. My character is the only one with any actual sense."

"Oh really?"

"Last time you leapt out a window on the third floor!"

"Whatever so you'll be there?"

"Yeah I'll be there. You might need the abilities of a Ranger in any case. But Joe cannot be the Dungeon Master this time. He's slow." I insisted as we headed for the gym.

"I agree, I'll be DM…"

"You cheat as DM."

"…" He glared at me then stated "Fine if you're so sure of yourself YOU be DM."

"How about I don't have a clue what to do. Why don't we wait till this weekend and discuss it with the others?"

"Fine. Now come on we'll be late."

Jogging to keep up I asked "Since when do you care?"

"Since I decided to avoid detention this quarter." He retorted as we reached the door to the locker room and headed inside. I changed reluctantly, it wasn't that I didn't like the class I just wasn't the most active of people. I was a little on the overweight side, stood at 6 foot even, blue eyes, black hair, narrow pointed nose, and not the most muscular of builds. But I did well enough in the class to pass. This week we were doing Archery and I was a little nervous since I hadn't touched that sport since I was in a day camp when I was 10. I didn't have the best of aim then and knew I probably would suck now.

Eventually it was my turn and although I aimed right for the target when I released the arrow it missed completely and ended up sticking itself in one of the mats that hung on the back wall behind the targets, about five feet to the left of the target I had aimed at. "Heh, Sorry about that." I stated as I lowered the bow.

"Okay Jason, just put the bow down, retrieve your arrow and go get changed." The teacher stated. "Archers, HOLD."

Mike sighed, setting the bow down slowly, watching the other archers. I shrugged apologetically as I followed the teacher's instructions placing both arrows and bow back into the containers and heading into the locker room. There was still 20 minutes left before the end of class so I took my time with changing. By the time I pulled my hat on- jet-black with a stylized white skull on it for the Punisher –Mike walked in and headed right for the locker next to mine. "You really have pathetic aim, you know that?"

"Yeah I know, I was about that bad when I tried it at day camp when I was ten. Haven't touched it since before today."

"And for good reason." He stated with a smirk.

I sighed, "I know, I know. No more archery for me." I muttered as we turned to leave the locker room.

"Well, you did better than some. Most people couldn't get the arrow stuck in anything. At least you got yours in the mat… although they'll need a few more arrows to replace the ones I broke."

I turned around, stunned. Mike, broke an arrow? "Mike, what did you do?"

"Nothing… much. Go look."

I sighed in exasperation. "Fine then," I said, turning to go to the gymnasium once more. I entered, moving quickly, to where Mike was. There was one arrow hole. And five splintered pieces of wood surrounding the target. "Mike! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I hit the target in exactly the same place. Six times. The other arrows just got in the way," he said, nonchalantly. "What? You didn't think that my archery skills I use periodically in the SCA events I drag you to every now and again were me cheating, did you? Admittedly, I haven't ever hit the exact same spot before, let alone halved any of my arrows, but that could be because there is no wind here."

"Or cause you decided to be a massive showoff today." I shot back as we headed for the door.

"HEY! I never showoff."

I snorted. "Yeah, unless you are doing your technomagery. Or your dueling skills. Or the fact that you often take on several opponents at once… while wielding two swords… and being a foot and a half shorter than most of them. Or," I said, gesturing to the archery targets, "Or whenever you have a bow in your hands."

"Alright, alright. I get your point, at times I can be a show off. But still. We should get going now."

"Huh? What are you-" _BRRING!!!_ "Oh."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Here is the first chapter of the Redux of ANR Book 1. As you can see, both Jason and Mike have been mostly redone. Also, you might get to see the inside of Mike's house. I'm still working on the details.**

**Oh, and Mike has a message. "Technomagery rocks! Anyone who can successfully review with what technomagery is or what a technomage does gets a cookie!"(::)**

**Se onr sverdar sitja hvass!**


	3. Mike

Chapter 2: Mike

_Another boring class where anything stupid teachers try to teach you can be learned just as easily by paying attention to the world,_ I though cynically, looking out of the window.

"Mike, what was the name of the stock market crash in the Thirties?" Mr. Hendricks asked, trying and failing to contain his hope that, because I wasn't paying attention, I wouldn't know the answer.

"The Great Depression. Why haven't I been allowed to take a test to get out of here? It's not that hard, just give me last year's final. I already know everything here, so this is just wasting our time, both yours and mine."

"Mike, if you want out of this class so badly, talk to your counselor about it."

"I did already. She won't let me, because 'If you did it, then you would fail, since you can't possibly be prepared for it.'" I said, adding air quotes to the quoted lines. "What a load of camel dung. I already know everything you teach in this class, and there's nothing interesting to occupy my time, since you took my book a month ago, and won't let me bring other reading materials here. And another thing-"Suddenly, the final bell rang, and Mr. Hendricks looked relieved that he wouldn't have to listen to me give _this_ rant again.

I sighed, and put my stuff back in my bookbag, then went out to the bus were Joseph and Jason were waiting for me. "Sorry I'm late, guys, I was ranting."

"Again? Geez, Mike, you do that a lot," Joseph said.

"Anyway, whose going to be the DM this week?" I said, changing the topic as we began to walk.

"I could do-"

"NO!" Jason shouted. "You're too slow."

"Mike should do it then."

"But he cheats!"

"Yes, for us." Hearing that, I smiled, but kept my thoughts to myself.

"Looks like it'll have to be Sam this time around. And I bet he's just cheating for us just so he can overwhelm us with some giant monster that none of us are prepared to fight. Like the hydra."

"But we beat the hydra!"

"It took a druid coming from nowhere, a paladin who was journeying with us for his quest, and a sorcerer who was wondering why the hell the hydra was awake to kill it. And WE were the only ones who lived through that mission!"

"But we won," Joseph said smugly, knowing he had had the last word, before turning and entering his house. "See you guys tomorrow!"

Suddenly, Jason noticed I was singing under my breath. "Beheaded/Blood starts spurting like a garden hose/Beheaded/Bloody mess all over my clothes!" I sang, hitting the right notes in the wrong octave. Jason looked at me, and I pulled out my earbuds. I grinned sheepishly, and said, "What? You actually expect me to pay attention to your arguments? I have better things to listen to. Like Beheaded."

Jason shook his head. "I still don't understand why you like Offspring. Crush 40 is a much better band."

"And I don't understand how you don't. They have a nice beat, you can dance to it. That's pretty much your only requirement. You liked Great Big Sea once I got you into it."

We stepped up to Jason's house. "Well, see ya tomorrow, Mikey."

I smiled coldly at the nickname. Grinning like a madman, I leaned forward and whispered, "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"I don't know. I lost count after a thousand. Have a good day, Mike."

"Have a good day, Jason. See you tomorrow," I said, walking off. I heard the door shut, but walked around the block just to be safe. As I came out the other side of the street, I began to trudge back to my house, about five minutes back toward the school. If I let my friends know where I lived, I could be home first, since my house is closer than any of theirs, but then they would ask about {Them}. My family. I can't have that, can't have false pity bestowed upon me. Carefully, I trudged up the creaking steps, and walked into the house.

"Hey there, Mike," said someone in the kitchen. I took a moment to identify the speech patterns, before discerning the identity of the speaker.

"'Ello, Alex. Whatcha making?"

A small man, about fifteen, waved a chef's knife in my direction before turning back to cutting chicken. "Chicken Parmesan. Can you tell Dark to stop pacing in the library? They don't make that kind of rug anymore."

"Okay, Alex." I walked up to the library, the cleanest and most organized room in the house. "OI! DARK! STOP PACING A HOLE IN MY CARPET!"

A man with black angle wings stopped suddenly. He turned to look at me and glared. "I told you once, I've told you a hundred times. My name is Dark Angel, not Dark."

"And I've told you just as many that Dark is an affectionate nickname. It's supposed to annoy you. Besides, it fits your personality."

"Whatever, Mike." He walked toward me, and he disappeared as he walked past a window. "What is our resident chef making for us?"

"Chicken Parmesan. It should be good."

"Mike, you know that everything that Alex makes is delectable… why do you persist in being a pessimist?"

"I don't know, Dark. Why do you seem hellbent on making yourself miserable?"

"Why do you still blame yourself for what happened three years ago?"

"Because I'm still alive, you asshole." My tone softened, as I remembered the night my parents were killed. "You know that. If it weren't for that Magic tournament taking longer than I thought…"

"Mike, I-"

"Dark? Just… just shut up," I said, tears in my eyes, as I fled the library. Not that it mattered. They were all in my head anyway, I can't get away from them. Sometimes… sometimes I wonder if dying wouldn't be better.

* * *

I woke up, the tear stains still on my pillow. I didn't remember coming to my bedroom, or crying, but my eyes were stinging, and they looked red when I looked in a mirror, so I must have been. I looked at the alarm clock. 20:00. Eight o'clock. Great. That means I slept through supper. Hopefully the chicken will still be edible. I walked down to the kitchen, and opened the refrigerator, where I spotted the leftovers exactly where I thought Alex had put them. I grabbed the chicken and ate them, cold, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep. I heard Alex over my shoulder as I finished and began washing the dishes.

"You know, you really should stop beating yourself up over this. It's not your fault."

"I know that. I know I should, and I know that it's not my fault. I know what I'm supposed to do, but I just can't forgive myself for still being alive. I know what to do, it's just… it's just too hard."

"Mike, you know better than that. You can do anything you set your mind to." I felt Alex shaking his head sadly. "Besides, who do you really blame for it? You for being alive while your family is dead, your family for being dead while you're alive, or the people who killed your family?"

"Of the three, I'm the only one left. I might as well take the blame." Suddenly, without warning, I had the mental impression of being punched, strong enough that it whipped my head to one side.

"Mike! Of all the- you know what? No. I'm not going to yell at you anymore. If you want to be a stupid moron who can't tell right from wrong, you just go ahead. I'm done trying to change you!" Alex said, before stalking off. I finished my food, before walking off to the arena, I needed to work off some steam.

* * *

"OI! Tsunami, are you in here?"

"Mike, you don't have to yell," Tsunami, an armored Dragoon, said as he came into view. "Let me guess. You want to practice."

"Of course," I said, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "Besides, I haven't fought against spears in a while. It would be a nice change of pace."

"…Fine. But only if Weapon marshals."

"He should be in the Armory, probably honing blades or testing armor. Let's go." I walked over to a door, and pulled it open, revealing a room covered in a variety of weapons. "OI! MASTER! ARE YOU IN HERE?"

"Relax, Mike. You needn't shout," a man said, coming out of the shadows. He was heavily scared all over his body, and, while his voice was fearsome, you could tell that he did what he loved.

"Sorry. Tsunami wanted you to marshal."

"Shocked, I am! Against you? Of COURSE he wants me to marshal! Anyone else wouldn't know the flat of the practice blades."

"Um… actually…"

"You wanted to practice with Destiny and Chance, I take it? You realize that Tsunami will get to use Wave, yes?"

"Yes. In fact, I expected it. So. Will you marshal?"

"Fine. Someone needs to make sure you don't kill each other!" Tsunami walked in at that moment, before grabbing his spear, Wave, and walking back out. I sighed, before grabbing my weapons and heading back to the dueling ring, following Weapon Master. "This match will be simple. No magic, no magic like abilities, no technomagery, just your weapons, your arms, your bodies, and your strength. The first to fall loses. The first to drop his weapon loses. And Mike?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Put your swords together. One blade each." I growled, but complied, turning my twin blades into a double edged long sword. "Fighters ready? BEGIN!" Tsunami flung himself into an attack, using his speed as much as possible. At the last second I sidestepped, and ducked under the butt of his spear, before hitting him in the back of the neck. Tsunami growled angrily, and whipped his spear back, hitting me in the back of the head. I used the blow to give me momentum, rolling with it and standing up in one move, then striking easily, as if I were floating in a pool. Tsunami dodged easily, before seeing that I was also kicking with all of my force. I struck him in the chest, and smirked as I heard the wind rush out of his lungs, before Tsunami leapt up to stab me with his spear. I jumped back, then ducked and parried as he initiated a four hit combo. I sliced down, and the long sword clanged musically on the metal shaft of his spear. All too soon, however, it was over, as the tip of the spear rested against my abdomen just as I laid my blade across his neck.

"HOLD! Double death, both fighters tied!"

"Good match, Mike. You're improving, that's for sure. I still remember a time when you wouldn't have lasted any more than a few minutes against me."

I grimaced thinking of the memory. "I know. It's hard to believe I was ever that bad, even though I know I was. Even though I know I still am."

"MIKHAIL! GET UP HERE! I'M BACK TO YELL AT YOU AGAIN!" I heard from the top of the room. I looked up, and saw Alex standing there, looking livid.

"Great. Just what I needed; a verbal spar to go with my physical one. See you later, Tsunami, Master."

"Good luck, Mike. I think you'll need it," were the last words of Tsunami as he faded from view.

Slowly, I climbed the stairs leading back up to the living room, where Alex was waiting. "Took you long enough, you sorry excuse for a warrior."

"Look, Alex-"

"No, you look. Do you even remember what you did three years ago?"

"How could I forget," I asked, quietly, as the unwanted memories of my past came flooding back.

~~~Flashback~~~

"Mike, you don't want to do this!"

"It's not a question of wanting to or not anymore, Alex. It's a necessity now. I have to do this. I have to avenge my family."

"Mike, going down this road will only bring you more pain! You can talk to any of us, you know that, when you need to. I don't want you to kill anyone!"

"Why not? I already know so many ways. Wouldn't not killing people be a waste of all I spent learning?"

"Mike, I really don't like where this is going. Revenge never made anyone feel better, and usually it gets much worse really fast."

"Did I ask for your opinion? Did I ask for you to waltz into my mind and steal my body from me? Did I ask you to care what I do or don't do?"

Alex sighed. "No, no, and no. But still… you're fragile enough right now, this could break you."

I threw my head back and laughed. "Break? Me? My will is of that of a mountain, and even a sword may break upon a ribbon if the ribbon's will is stronger. Nothing in existence can break me. Nothing is allowed to break me. I let nothing and no one in, none may touch me, none may hold me, none may hurt me."

"But none can love you, and frankly, I find it a wonder you still have friends. This isn't good, you know!"

~~~End Flashback~~~

"And yet, you over reacted. It wasn't that bad."

"Not that bad?! You killed thirteen innocent people!"

"Well, Alex, those who are related to a monster are extensions of that monster."

"What are you talking about? 'Extensions of a monster.' What does that make me, then, huh? What does that make Dark Angel? Weapon Master? Tsunami? Any of the others?"

"Simple. You are extensions of one specific monster. Me. You think I didn't know that the lot of you are just pieces of my fractured and broken soul? How stupid do you think I am? I wasn't born this way, I was shaped this way, Alex. Death chose me to be Her herald, and so I will play the part I am assigned. Does it really matter all that much to you?"

Alex just shook his head sadly. "It's really too bad that you won't let yourself feel anymore. Where is the kid I used to know? What happened to him?"

"He died, Alex. You should know, you were there. I don't need or want your pity, and I don't need to feel. Attachments are unnecessary and a hassle."

"Do you really feel that way, Mike? Then I've failed you. I'm sorry," he said, as his voice and body faded away into nothing.

"I don't need you, Alex! I don't need anyone! I can live perfectly fine on my own! I'm not the crazy one here, I never was!" I broke down, my walls falling. I fell to my knees, as tears of remorse fell and I remembered my first murders… murders that still haven't been solved.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well, I think this chapter turned out well. It's dark, and broody, and angst driven, my first, in fact, and I think I did a good job. Oh yes. Mike's killed people before, and will fairly often in these stories. I needed someone with MPD to help me out with this chapter, and, luckily, my editor just so happens to have it. The same editor Mike is based off of, in fact. What a strange coincidence, yes? Oh, and Mike has another message for you;

Mike: Why does no one know what Technomagery is? Why? You have one more chapter to put in submissions for fresh baked cookies! I make some daily! Really, all I do is cook anymore…

Jason: Are you still ranting about that pal? You are the only technomage I've ever met and you know that. And man some of the people in your head are scary. *shivers*

Mike: What the bloody hell are you doing here Jason?!

Jason: *grins* Just heard you ranting… again… and decided to put my two cents into it.

Mike: Why you…! *Lunges at Jason*

Me: ENOUGH! Both of you, the two of you fight like a pair of children. Either take this fight somewhere else or stop it all together. The readers don't care about your arguments.

Jason: Your right, sorry Shades.

Me: What have I told you about that name?

Jason: *rolls his eyes and leaves*

Mike: *Sits in chair while waiting for readers to respond.*

Se Onr Sverdar Sitja Hvass!


	4. The Search

Author's Note:

Hey everyone I have a request. Can those of you who are reading my story help spread the word about it to more people? Thanks ahead of time if you can.

--Shadeslayer35

* * *

Chapter 3: The Search

I sat at my desk writing a letter;

_I still can't believe I'm stuck at this boring ass school. I know all this already, being over a hundred years old will cause that. Anyway Murtagh, no sign of who the new Rider is supposed to be yet. I've found a couple of likely candidates. I'll keep an eye on them and try and figure out who it is. Send the egg to me and I'll do my best to figure out which one it is and give it to them. Here's to hoping I figure it out soon so I can get the hell out of here._

_Sincerely,_

_Joseph Rothens; Head-Magic Trainer_

I rolled the letter up and gave it to the young hawk which sat on my desk. He took it and flew out the window. Then I got up and headed over to the closet, pulling out a bronze colored sword from the inside I headed into the middle of the room and started practicing. Even though I was pretending to be a high school student I felt the need to keep up with my swordsmanship. Besides, it did give me an edge in Fencing.

_Okay, so I already know it has to be either Mike, Jason or Sam, the question is, which one? Dragons are extraordinarily intelligent, so it stands to reason that a half dragon would be too. Mike seems the best candidate in that regard, he already knows everything they'll teach in High School, but he's just too good to be the half-dragon… right?_ I thought, warming up with Rimgar. _Sam I think I can pass over, she's too_ ordinary _to be the half-dragon, wouldn't they try to stick out? Unless she knows how rare of a creature she is, then she'd be doing everything she can do to make herself effectively invisible. And Jason… he has the strength, but does he have the wits? He seems smart, but his scores are so average… this makes no sense!_ I cried in my thoughts out of frustration.

_Still trying to figure that out Joe?_ My dragon asked, slightly worried that I was still at the same place I had been for the past three weeks.

_I have no idea what's going on here! It's just so frustrating! I found three of them, and I'm fairly certain that they'll all become Dragon Riders, but I can't tell which one of them is the Half-Dragon for the garnet egg!_

_Dude, Joseph, you need to calm down. You're thinking about this too hard. You're going to give yourself a really bad migraine, you know that. Go… do something so mind numbing you can't even think, and_ relax.

_I know, I know. But I need to do this befo-_

"OI! JOSEPH! CAN YOU HEAR ME!" The mirror exclaimed.

I sighed, before picking up the mirror. I recognized the voice. "Yes, Murtagh?"

"I'm sending Eragon with the Dragon Egg. He'll probably get there a week or two after the egg arrives, but until then you need to figure out where you can put him and Saphira."

"Murtagh, as much as I hate to disappoint you," I said, trying to keep my cool, "There is only one house in a twenty mile area that's large enough to fit a dragon the size of Saphira, and people would notice if it were damaged oddly. It might be unowned, but it is a {very} old house, and several people pass it on their way to school."

"So? You forget, Saphira can transform into a human."

"…Murtagh, have you been reading Fan Fiction again?"

"Maybe. And if I have?"

"Then try not to let it make you believe that, as Saphira and Eragon are in love with each other, either one of them can change their form. Really, Murtagh, you should know better. And then there's the fact that most fanfics are shoddy pieces of literature written by teens who need an outlet for their emotional stress."

"HEY! I like these. Although the EragonxMurtagh ones tend to be kind of creepy…"

"By the way, how's Nasuada and Emeralda?"

"They're both fine, Nasuada is almost ready to give birth. Human women and their desire for children… I swear, this is the thousandth one since we got married! I should have eloped with that pretty elf Eragon helped."

"Don't let Nasuada hear that. She'd kill you. She'd skin you alive, rub salt in the wounds, then kill you. And she'd probably castrate you first. Probably with a rusty butter knife."

He winced visibly "You have a point there. That definitly sounds like something she'd do. Anyway the egg should be there in the next week or so. And soon after that Eragon will show up. We may come up with something to do about Saphira by then…"

"Hang on, there's a set of woods nearby that should be big enough for her to hide in. Eragon should even be able to live there, if he can build a house. Really, it should feel just like home to him."

"Okay then. I'll tell Eragon, and he'll be there in a few weeks. I can't wait to meet the half-dragon in person. I can't imagine how interesting he is!"

"…Yeah. Interesting. Right. Well, have a good year, Murtagh. See you at somepoint." _Lucky bastard,_ I thought, as I ended the spell. _Eragon gets to live with the elves, Murtagh gets to live with the other riders, and I have to attend high school… again! I know I don't age noticably anymore, and haven't since I turned eighteen, but still!_ I grumbled as I headed back to my sword practice.

* * *

Author's Note:

Finally! I'm finished with this chapter, I thought it would be a good idea to write a chapter from everyone's POV but I had soooo much trouble with this one I don't know if I'm going to do much more from Joseph's POV. Anyway R&R please.

Se Onr Sverdar Sitja Hvass!


End file.
